Comfort and Crazy
by Jollyfish
Summary: She was not one to panic in difficult situations but now she found herself filled with uncontrollable anxiety. Follow Luna as she is captured by Snatchers, interrogated by Death Eaters and held hostage by the Malfoys. Written for the Song Title Inspiration Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Song Title Inspiration Challenge. I hope you enjoy it.**

Comfort and Crazy – Chapter One

It was the start of the Christmas holidays, and a light dusting of snow covered the ground around the Lovegood house. Luna sat in an aging armchair with her legs hanging over the end. She was threading some wooden beads which her father had got her onto some string, and occasionally sipping a mug of steaming cocoa. Her tangled, blonde hair hung down over the other arm nearly touching the floor and swung whilst she hummed. When she heard the door latch click, she scooped up the beads, placed them inside her empty mug, and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon my lovely Luna," said Xenophilius, beaming at his daughter.

"Hello Daddy. Did you manage to get the Billy-Wig Wings?"

"I did sweet heart," replied Xenophilius. "Now did finish all of you school work?"

"I did most of it- but," said Luna, hesitating "-I don't think I shall do the Dark Arts homework. It wouldn't be very nice to practice cursing a person- or an animal for that matter-so I'll tell them I didn't do it."

Xenophilius strode around the kitchen table and hugged Luna to him. He placed his bearded chin on her head and stoked her hair whilst whispering, "You always do the right thing my love. I'm so sorry you have to live through a war. This isn't how it should be. Stay strong, trust Harry Potter and all of this will be over soon. I am sure of it… It will be over soon."

"I do trust Harry, daddy," said Luna, pulling away and looking up into her father's golden eyes. "I'd trust Harry with my life."

Past the various cuts and deep bruises on Luna's face, Xenophilius saw the sincerity his daughter's eyes. He pulled Luna again into a hug and then stared out through the window over the top of her head. Atop the usually quiet rolling hills a small dark figure caught his eye. From a distance the figure could have been mistaken as a large black bird against the snow, but gradually the outline of a ragged cloak came into Xenophilius' view. The individual stopped for a moment, watching the house. Xenophilius' wound his arms from around Luna and cautiously stepped towards the window to have a better view of the person. He didn't recognise him. And from his appearance this person was definitely not an Auror.

"Daddy what's wrong? Who's at the window?"

Luna stared at her father.

"I don't know. I don't know who he is," spluttered Xenophilius. Luna walked towards the window. "No Luna! Stay there, where you are. Do not move."

Luna was used to her father's jittery behaviour. It had started just after the Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry of Magic. This however, was the most nervous she had seen him in a long time. Xenophilius looked to the white hills once more: The person had gone. He breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"It's okay. We're okay. It must have been just a hiker. That's it! Just a lost muggle," he reassured himself. "It is all going to be fine."

The wind began to pick up outside and it rattled the wooden shutters. Xenophilius trudged through a curtain into the living area shaking. Whether it was in fear or because of the cold, Luna did not know. The war had driven him to near insanity. Luna picked up the copper kettle and began to fill it up at the sink. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something black billow past the window. As soon as she had turned off the tap the front door slammed open. Luna froze. She heard something hit the floor in the next room which made her blood run cold.

Luna Lovegood was not one to panic in difficult situations, nor had she been placed in any situations where she felt the need to panic. She thought it was unnecessary when she fought the Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic during her fourth year. She didn't panic when the Carrows gave her detention and tried to force her to torture innocent first years; she just refused and accepted the consequences. Her mother had taught her to keep calm, think things through and get on with what needed to be doing, but now Luna found herself filled with uncontrollable anxiety.

"Well, 'ello there gorgeous."

Luna turned; she whipped her wand from her pocket. A man caped in black stared at her threateningly. Behind him were two others, dressed similarly in black cloaks. Snatchers. They all aimed their wands at her. One of the men from behind began to speak.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt your father."

Chills instantly crept up Luna's arms and spine. "_The thing that hit the floor was Daddy," _she thought_._

"Put your wand down love, and no-one gets hurt."

Luna's eyes darted at each of the snatchers. She would never be able to fight them off. Not without help at the least. She finally lowered her wand, and the men advanced towards her.

"We have done nothing! What do you want?" shouted Luna, standing her ground. "What do you want with me?"

"_Keep calm Lovegood! Think things through! Could I get out of the window?" _

"You aint gettin' out of that window love," said the caped man, watching her eyes flicker to the glass. The men were even closer, they began to tower Luna. With one quick flick of his wand Luna was bound by ropes. She fell to the floor and began to struggle to get free.

"Let me go! Let me go! What do you want?"

"Shut up!" The caped man kicked Luna in the stomach. She winced as the force impacted with her abdomen.

"Damn you! Get 'er up," he barked at his accomplices.

The men pulled Luna up with the ropes that bound her together and dragged her through the room and out into the living room. As they dipped under the curtain Luna screamed at the sight of a heap on the floor.

"DADDY! What did you do to him?" She thrashed her shoulders around in desperation, tears poured down her cheeks. "DADDY! Let me go! Let me GO! AGGGHH!"

Ignoring the girl's cries, the man grabbed onto a lock of Luna's hair, pulled her head back and held her face in front of his. She grimaced slightly at his foul breath.

"Listen 'ere. If you don't 'old your tongue, girl," he spat. "We'll make both yer lives a living 'ell. Understood?"

Luna's lip quivered slightly and she nodded. Her head flew forward as he let go of her hair.

"Take 'er away."

Instantaneously, Luna began to feel her body being sucked into a vortex. Her body tingled all over and her head began to ache. Her ribs seemed to be crushing her lungs, driving the air out of them...

* * *

As quickly as it had begun, Luna landed with a thud. Her feet, numbed by the force of the apparition, stumbled as she hit the ground. She fell onto a large gravelled path, still tied up in rope. Her face stung in the chilled air as the stones stabbed into her cheek leaving harsh gashes. Straining her neck, Luna tried to look around and observe their whereabouts but only had the view of a pair of boots and some shrubs.

"Uncomfortable?" A snide remark came from overhead. Luna lifted her head to see who had spoken to her. She didn't have the strength to hold it up for long though and eventually lay back down on the gravel- receiving laughs from her kidnappers.

It had been a couple of minutes later when Luna heard more sets of footsteps coming down the path. The kidnappers' shouting gradually turned into quite mumbles as another person joined them. One of the men spoke up loudly.

"It's about bloody time. Who d' ya think we was gonna be? Intruders?"

"Are you as stupid as you look?" questioned an approaching woman's voice. "Do you think it is wise to just let random people through the wards? Through the house gates? I think it is quite prudent, under the circumstances, to check who has apperated into the grounds before we decide to let them in. What if it was some aurors? What would we have done then -Hmmm...? Let them stroll on into the house?"

"Okay, Okay. Fine! Jus' let us in. I think the Lovegood girl is beginin' to get uncomfortable and would like some warmth," said the cloaked man sarcastically. "Wouldn't ya, sweet heart?"

Luna curled up tighter, letting the ropes constrict her even more. She sucked cold air in between her gritted teeth as she brought her bound legs up to her chest. The gravel continued to slice the gashes on her face even deeper, and she screwed her eyes up in pain.

"Oh. It's Lovegood is it?" said the woman, instantly intrigued. Luna's breathing hastened as the familiar voice came closer, her eyes remained closed. "I might have known it would be one of you; a friend of Potter's"

"Wait a second. You know 'er?"

"Of course. We met in the Ministry... Department of Mysteries, I believe. Aren't I right? Oi, answer me! Aren't I right?"

Luna kept her eyes squeezed shut.

"OI!" Pointed wood pressed into Luna's throat. "Look at me."

Luna slowly opened her eyes, and looked up through her eyelashes. Smiling down at her was the pale face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix pursed her lips into a devilish smirk, her eyes twinkled with satisfaction.

"Good," she whispered.

Bellatrix stood up and waved her wand over the gates, relieving the enchantments for the men to enter the safety of the Malfoy Manor estate. She turned to the kidnappers and said in disbelief, "What are you waiting for. Take her in."

* * *

**If you aren't baking a cake or rushing back to your knitting, please leave a comment:) Chapter 2 will be up shortly! **


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort and Crazy- Chapter 2

The men pulled at the ropes restricting Luna and hoisted her to her feet. They hauled her through a set of great iron gates following Bellatrix towards the house. Luna's trainers dragged across the gravel and she squirmed within the binding; one of kidnappers jabbed his wand into her head and she became instantly still. Luna daren't look up and kept her eyes fixed to the ground as they moved, but when the men finally stopped dragging her she peeped forwards and saw a dark mansion which loomed over them.

Bellatrix hammered the grand door-knocker impatiently as she waited for someone to open the door. Finally a small flap slid open at head-height revealing a pair of dark rimmed eyes.

"Yes," said a man's voice behind the door. "What do you want?"

"Let me in, we have another prisoner," growled Bellatrix irritably.

"Identification?"

Bellatrix pointed her wand though the gap in the door and rested it between the man's eyes.

"Let- me- in. I will not hesitate, Yaxley."

Yaxley flinched away from Bella's wand, out of view, and multiple locks clicked until the door swung open. He stepped back and let the captors pull the captive up onto her feet; drag her up a step and through the main entrance. Bellatrix strode over to where Yaxley was standing by the staircase.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Bellatrix. "Aren't you meant to be at the Ministry?"

"You make me feel unwanted Lestrange," replied Yaxley, watching Luna being pulled, crying, towards a door at the end of the hall. "Is that the Lovegood girl?"

"Yes, it's her."

"Fabulous," said Yaxley, his emotionless face unchanged. "Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood has been causing quite a stir among the ministry with his ludicrous magazine 'The Quibbler'. We've been planning this kidnap for a couple of weeks now. He'll stop publishing articles against the Dark Lord and the Ministry when he realises the girl is gone. If he tries anything else for Potter, we'll get him and kill the girl."

"I'm sure I could also get some information out of her about Potter's whereabouts."

"Try if you can but we have been following the Lovegoods for a while now. Keeping our eye on them for any tell-tale signs of communication with Harry Potter, but they know as much as the others- Nothing. Potter just seems to vanish, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. "

Bellatrix and Yaxley made their way over to the door that Luna was taken through. They turned the door handle and stepped into the drawing room as Luna's whimpers echoed quietly around the room. The snatchers stood around her, two men held the ropes that bound her and the other searched for her pocketed wand. They all turned around when the floorboards creaked, and thrust Luna at the two Death Eaters, still wrapped in ropes.

"Are you Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood?" asked Yaxley, pulling a small printed book from his robes. Bellatrix circled Luna like a vulture, rolling her wand between her fingers.

"Yes," whispered Luna, kneeling on the deep wooden floorboards at Yaxley's feet.

"Are you aware of the accusations made against the Ministry and the Dark Lord in your father's magazine 'The Quibbler?"

"The truth, you mean?" dared Luna. Bellatrix's pace slowed and she stared at the back of Luna's head- her wand ready.

"Your father is writing anti- Ministry articles and publicly supporting Harry Potter in his attempt to defeat the Dark Lord, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Luna. Yaxley began to scribble down notes into the book with a deep green quill.

"The Quibbler prints only the truth though." shouted Luna. "It does! The Daily Prophet has been overrun- IT IS FULL OF LI-AGGHHH!"

Luna's shouts of anger suddenly turned into screams of pain, as bolts of fiery hot lightening shot through her body.

"AGHHHHH! PL- PLEASE! PL-PLEASE... STOP!" cried Luna, writhing on the floor. "PLE- AGHHHH!"

Invisible daggers sliced at her muscles, her arms, her legs. Blood didn't run through her veins anymore; acid pumped through her head, burning her from the inside. Bellatrix scowled at the screaming girl and raised her wand to inflict more pain and discomfort, but was stopped by a witch who had burst into the drawing room.

"BELLA!" roared Narcissa. "Leave the girl to me!"

"How dare you-"

"Go and show the guest out of the grounds," said Narcissa sweeping her sister towards the door.

"Cissy, but-"

"Leave, Bellatrix!" Narcissa turned to Yaxley. "I'm sure you have what you wanted, Yaxley. Bellatrix will show you out."

Yaxley bowed his head towards the lady of the house, swivelled and strode out of the room, closely followed by Bellatrix. Narcissa flicked her wand after them, slamming the door and turned her attention to Luna who was gasping for air. When Luna saw Narcissa she curled into a ball and let tears pour down her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt me."

Narcissa crouched so she was face to face with Luna and stabbed her wand at the girl's shoulder.

"Get up," she said sternly.

Luna uncurled her legs from her body and winced as she sat up. Then she rocked her constricted body forward to gain enough momentum to stand. But as she rose to her feet, she fell forwards and hit her nose hard on the floor. Narcissa growled quietly, very similar to that of her sister, and continued to watch the sixteen year old attempt to follow her simple instruction. After a couple more attempts, Luna collapsed at Narcissa's feet. She felt like a child. A hopeless child.

"_Dare I beg?" _thought Luna. She stared up at the woman who looked at her expectantly. "Mrs Malfoy, please. Please unbind me- I… I won't run."

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes hardened at Luna's request. She walked over to the mantel piece and picked up a silver knife- Luna began to back her way across the room in fright.

"_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. She's going to kill me. I can't- No, Please! PLEASE!"_

Luna shut her eyes, readying herself for more agony, but to her sheer relief felt the ropes around her fall away.

"Stand up. Stand up quickly, I don't have all day to be dealing with you."

Luna hurried to her feet, wobbling as she stood. Narcissa grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her to a set of stairs sweeping down under Malfoy Manor. Stabbing her wand into the hostage's spine, Narcissa forced the innocent girl to lead them to the cellar, and gradually, as they went deeper, the smell of rotting flesh clogged their nostrils.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter! I hope you are enjoying this so far, and will tell me what you think. ****Reviews mean motivation:) The next chapter will be up after mocks *sobs*. **

**Au revoir x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The thick wooden door slammed shut, leaving Luna Lovegood trapped in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. She sank onto the ground and pounded her fists weakly against the stone walls.

"No… No! You can't leave me in here! Please, anyone help me!" Luna cried into the darkness. "Please," her cries turned into hoarse whispers. "Daddy… Daddy where are you?" Luna curled up and hugged her legs to her chest. She wiped her damp face with her sleeve, and shut her eyes.

All was not quiet in the cellar. Luna could hear the muffled speech of the snatchers and their footsteps above her. Across the dank room, water dripped from the ceiling and splashed on the floor. Occasionally, mice scurried past her feet and stopped to smell the dried blood which had dripped from her nose. One mouse found its way to Luna's bloodied hand, and began to gnaw on her finger.

"Ouch!" said Luna, clutching her hand. Fresh blood oozed out of the puncture. "Go away- Shoo! Go on, back to your hole."

A moan snapped Luna away from tending her hand and made her heart pound suddenly out of her rib cage.

"_Who's there?"_

She hurriedly stood up and backed against the wall and shuffled into a crevice. Another moan followed the first, and then a feeble voice croaked, "Who's there?"

She remained rigid against the cold walls, her face ice cold, pressed against the stone.

"Hello? Show yourself!" A deep sigh followed the command.

Cautiously, Luna made her way from her hiding place.

"Hello," she said. "It's Luna… Luna Lovegood."

"Where about are you? Come! Come, follow my voice!"

Luna's hands grazed the wall and she used it as a guide whilst feeling for obstacles with her feet. In her haste she tripped over but eventually crouched down after reaching the other side of the room and squinted at a man on the floor.

"I've found you, now. Are you all right? I've told you my name… Who are- Oh!" gasped Luna in surprise. She leant forward and examined the condition of the elderly man. "Mr Ollivander, what have they done to you? How long have you been here?" Luna pulled off her cardigan and wrapped it around the wand maker's shoulders, "Here- take this."

Mr Ollivander gazed up at Luna through his blood shot eyes. "They trapped me here, for months they have tortured me Luna. Luna Lovegood, what ever could they want with you? You're just a girl. You-"

"Shhh, Mr Ollivander, Sir. It's okay." said Luna, trying to calm him. "They took me to make my father stop writing articles for Harry- supporting him. When he realises I am missing he will stop. I know he will. Just you wait. He'll come, and find us."

She stared into his eyes, and studied his face.

"When was the last time you ate, Sir?"

"This morning, the house elf brought me some bread. She fills the jug with water every day," Ollivander nodded towards a faded metal jug on the floor. "You tripped over it."

Luna blinked back tears as she wrapped an arm around Mr Ollivander. His shoulder bones protruded out from his skin and his fine hair was matted. He was covered in dry blood, and cuts scarred his face. After long minutes of silence, Ollivander croaked,

"I fear that it is all over, that You-Know-Who has won."

"He hasn't, Sir."

"How do you know?" whispered Ollivander, struggling to pull the cardigan further around him.

"Because Harry Potter is still out there somewhere, and people are rebelling," said Luna forcefully. "Daddy is against him, the Weasleys are against him. Nearly the whole country is against You- Know-Who. Even at Hogwarts they are trying to do something," she added lowering her voice.

"At Hogwarts? School children? What will they achieve going against Death Eaters?"

"There is a secret society that Harry set up last year called Dumbledore's Army or DA. We learnt how to defend ourselves against dark magic. He trained us to fight, when the Ministry wouldn't. This year, we had more members join, a close circle of us. We help each other. Train each other. We practice and practice, so when the time comes we'll be ready to battle."

Mr Ollivander heaved himself up to Luna's height and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Even so, young pupils do not have as much experience as You-Know- Who's followers. Death Eaters know things, dark magic- like you said- but magic that ordinary wizards and witches are not capable of. They use it as an advantage over others. It's something that no one has ever experienced before, so they have no clue about how to defend themselves. The magic you are learning is nothing compared to the magic that they know. Some Aurors, like Alastor Moody, have studied this kind of wizardry for years and they are still uncovering many hidden depths."

"Professor Moody is dead sir. He died in July, just before we went back to school."

"Alastor Moody, dead?"

"Yes. He died fighting You-Know-Who's men. They were after Harry and…" Luna trailed off, leaving a gloomy thick fog hanging above their heads.

"You see, my dear, even the best are brought down and there is nothing we can do to prevent it. Alastor was- is-the most accomplished Auror in Britain, yet he was still unable to stop curses that lead to his death. Students, such as yourself, may think you'll be able to defeat He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named but the reality is that so far he has come up strongly against us."

"So you are saying that it is a waste to prepare ourselves? That, despite all of our efforts, none of it will help us against him? Well I think that you're wrong there, sir. Everything that we do helps a little bit more. Imagine that you were in a duel with a dark wizard, and behind you someone had their wand out ready to kill you and you didn't know about it. If I had seen the wizard behind you and stunned him, you wouldn't have died. A Stunning spell isn't the most complicated piece of magic, sir, but it saved your life. I prevented that wizard from killing you, and then you would have probably gone on to win your duel. The little things make such a big difference, which is why we are secretly learning them."

The wand-maker shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head.

"Don't lose hope, Mr Ollivander, because we haven't."

The wise words of a young girl clouded Garrick Ollivander's thoughts for hours, and when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt peacefully; the peace which had been absent from his mind for a long while.

* * *

**So what do you think? Are there any other characters you would like to see? Please leave a review:)**

**Au Revoir. **


End file.
